


Torture (of the best/worst kind)

by ShortAlex



Series: Kinky AF [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha!Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, F/F, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Group Sex, Knotting, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega!Clarke, Orgasm Delay/Denial, References to Knotting, Ruined Orgasms, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortAlex/pseuds/ShortAlex
Summary: Lexa is up to something, and she wont let Clarke in on it.So what does Clarke do, tries to get to the alpha through their cock.





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa looks down between her legs...she hangs her head and sighs. Her cock was growing harder. There were dribbles of precum hanging from the head too. And there was nothing she could do about it.

“Fuck!” she groaned, trying to hide her erection with her bound hands.

“You really thought that your body would be able to resist me?” Clarke tisked, she knelt down in front of Lexa and watched for Lexa’s cock twitches, “You are a silly little alpha. I guess they were right, all alphas are just knotheads. You only need to see a naked body and your cock starts to drip. All I need is an answer, Lex. You just have to use your words and we don't have to go through all this...I do not lose.”

Lexa tried to turn away from her torturer. The chains, connecting the leather cuffs, clinked as she fought them. Any committed attempt to move would probably result in Lexa landing shoulder and face first on the floor after falling off the tiny square box that was pressing a wood grain pattern into her knees and the tops of her feet. Clarke watched Lexa fight the chains, the way her erection dangled half between fully upright and resting between Lexa’s thick thighs as she moved. She smiled and laughed at the alpha’s pitiful attempt. Lexa pressed her eyes shut, not lifting her head; she knew where that laugh came from.

Clarke reached forward and pressed her fingers in between the strands of Lexa’s braids; the alpha stopped and looked at Clarke. She stopped struggling. Clarke petted the soft weaves gently before taking a fistful and wrenching her neck back and to the side. Lexa hissed. Her eyes were wide and pointed directly into Clarke’s own. She bared her teeth, Clarke bared her own back at the alpha and looked down into the green eyes. Clarke half expected to see red instead of green. Lexa had hissed, but she did not fight.  
Clarke smiled and pressed a single kiss to the side of the alpha’s neck, hovering above the warm skin for a moment before closing the distance. She leant back, stood and looked around the room. 

Lexa knew this look - Clarke was thinking. Clarke turned away from Lexa. The mirror on the wall in front of her was a shocking, and timely, reminder that she was almost completely naked. Lexa hadn't forgotten that Clarke was naked though; her eyes now raking over Clarke’s ass.  
“See, Commander...I told you that you would warm up to me eventually.”

Lexa snorted and rolled her eyes and forced her gaze to the floor. I do not lose either, Clarke. Clarke laughed, as if she had heard the alpha’s thoughts, it was only 30 seconds later that the alpha’s eyes began to wander across bare skin again. Lexa saw Clarke hold something in her hands, it was large, but she could not tell what it was. Clarke looked over her shoulder and smirked.

She walked back to the kneeling alpha - holding the object behind her back - and unhooked the connections between the cuffs on her ankles and wrists. She wanted Lexa spread out on the bed and thats exactly what she got. She set the object down on the floor.  
Clarke pushed Lexa’s body back onto the bed, re-fastening each cuff to a new tie-off point. Lexa was a four-point star now. Or a five-point if you counted the alpha’s cock. She tested each cuff with what felt like an obligatory tug and shake - there was no give in them, Lexa could only wait and see what methods Clarke would use to get an answer out of her.

“Well, Commander...are you ready to tell me?” Clarke pulled a blue-green fleshlight from below the bed and held it up for Lexa to see. 

Lexa dropped her head back to the bed and tested the cuffs again as if there was a chance that they had loosened or undergone a major molecular rearrangement in the last 30 seconds. Clarke’s high pitched cackle was both terrifying and arousing. Lexa knew that there were three things in life that are certain: death, taxes and that whatever Clarke had in store was not going to be fun (for Lexa). She watched her beautiful torturer cross the room again, their eyes never left each other until Clarke sat down and looked at Lexa’s crotch. She ran a single fingertip up a single purplish vein that stretched from base to tip; Lexa sighed at this first touch but didn't move a muscle after seeing the way Clarke smiled at her cock as it twitched to press into the pleasure. 

Clarke seemed determined to break that self-control. She wrapped a slick hand around the head of Lexa’s cock; she gripped firmly for a few seconds before moving her hand and pumped back and forth slowly. Clarke twisted her hand at the top of each deliberate pump. The purplish-pink head of Lexa’s cock grew a little more pronounced and firm each time it came through the middle of Clarke’s grip. Clarke withdrew her hand. Lexa’s body relaxed back into the mattress - she hadn't realised how tightly wound her muscles had become under CLarke’s touch; her body wanted this pleasure. 

Lexa’s cock now stood at a right angle to her body on its own. Even in the low light the head and shaft glistened; though the mix of lube and pre-cum helped. It twitched once and the alpha breathed out heavily, in and out again. Lexa closed her eyes, not wanting to see the expression that she knew would be on Clarke’s face - the woman seemed to enjoy the alpha’s conflicting pleasure. 

The quickening firm pumps were so good, but not quite enough. Lexa felt a smooth warmth come down over her cock. She lifted her head expecting to see Clarke straddling her hips.  
It was the fleshlight. 

“Disappointed, Commander?” Clarke asked, her voice was one octave higher than usual. Lexa frowned but didn't say anything. She let her head hit the mattress.  
“Well, if that is how you want to play it, Commander.” Clarke decided to sit between Lexa’s legs and scooped her balls up in her palm and began a twisting-pump motion with the fleshlight, matching it to the beat of her heart. The first time Lexa moaned, it was so quiet; Clarke wrapped her hand around Lexa’s balls and applied some pressure - that moan was louder but was more like a grunt. 

“I’m not going to tell you. Giving me an orgasm...isn't going to get you what you want.” 

Clarke laughed, clenching her hand around Lexa’s balls for a moment as she quickened the pace of the fleshlight, “I like how you think im going to let you have an orgasm, Commander.” 

I will make you cum, though. 

Clarke released the alpha’s balls and pulled the fleshlight from her cock. Lexa’s body lurched upwards following the fleshlight as far as she could. Stretched to the limit and unable to keep following the fleshlight, Lexa’s body unwound and dropped back into the mattress - she opened her eyes to glare at Clarke. The lube between the head of Lexa’s cock and the fleshlight looked like the heavenly cheese pulls in pizza commercials. The alpha’s cock twitched a few times and broke the strands of lube.  
Not quite there yet. 

The alpha arched forward, tensing her core as she grunted. Lexa’s cock twitched again.  
But, you are almost there.

The fleshlight sunk down over Lexa’s glistening cock again - Clarke didn't let Lexa warm up and she decided to ruin the alpha with a pace double of what she was giving before. She rolled Lexa’s smooth testicles between her fingers slowly. 

'I’m almost glad that you are refusing to answer my question, Lex.'

Clarke smiled as Lexa’s muscles began to rhythmically tense and release; each major muscle group taking its turn. The alpha’s eyes were wide open and looking anywhere but at her crotch; Clarke could see Lexa try to time her breathing. 

Clarke could feel the slippery smoothness between her own thighs. WIthout breaking rhythm, she shifted her weight to sit over the back of her heel and pressed forward and down in tandem with the movements of her arm. 

“Are you sure you don't want to answer my question, Commander? Where is Octavia? You know she doesn't just disappear with no reason.”

“She...just had errands to run.” Lexa stopped and breathed out as slowly as she could, “I promise that is all you need to know.”

“I decide how much I need to know.”

Clarke quickened the pace for a few seconds before reefing the fleshlight from Lexa’s cock and withdrawing all physical contact. Lexa’s cock twitched once, again and a third time. Her abs rippled, thighs tensed and toes curled and then with a fourth twitch some cum dribbled from the head of her cock.  
“Just. Like. That.” It was absent of any normal pleasure. Lexa wanted more. 

Clarke pushed the fleshlight back over the alpha’s cock. Lexa’s breath left her lungs. Lexa immediately wished that she hadn't wished for Clarke to touch her properly.  
Clarke pumped the fleshlight, a little slower this time. Lexa gasped for each breath, the stimulation made her feel like she couldn't breathe. She pressed her pelvis into the mattress, but Clarke followed with the fleshlight each time and made sure the alpha couldn’t escape this touch.  
Lexa tried tensing up completely and then she tried relaxing completely. No amount of forced slow breathing helped either. It was torture. She struggled harder against the cuffs with each pump; she wished her cock would go soft but it just wouldn't. 

The sensation was overwhelming. Lexa’s body spasmed and jolted as Clarke removed the fleshlight, so slowly. Finally, Lexa could breathe. Clarke thought about her next method of torture. 

*knock* *knock*

Clarke sighed, “You have gotten out of it, for now, Commander. I’ll be back.” Clarke loosened the restraints, unlocked one cuff and handed Lexa a towel before shutting the door behind her.  
Relief. Lexa breathed a sigh of relief and nodded.  
A few minutes later, Clarke came back into the room, “We have company.”  
Lexa was like a starfish, spread out on the bed. Her chest rising high and falling deep, but it would be coming back to equilibrium in time. Her eyes half closed but still as alive as her smile; the edges of her lips pricked up into little dimples created a soul-filling expression.  
They both got dressed. Clarke helped Lexa back into her track pants and shirt - making an effort to make it look like they hadn't just been engaging in debaucheries. Octavia, Raven and Anya would never let them live it down. 

****

“I told you that there was no reason to worry, Clarke. She simply had to run some errands.”  
“It only worries me when you lie to me. And i still dont know what you two are up to...”  
“I wasn't lying, Cl-”  
“You weren't telling the whole truth. And i will find out the whole truth...no matter what it takes.”  
“That defeats the purpose of a surprise, Clarke.” Lexa said using her Commander voice. Although, the ‘no matter what it takes’ shook the alpha.  
“Scared, Lex?” Raven said.  
Clarke turned to face Lexa, “What could you possibly be worried about, Lex? Besides, any worry you have could just be wiped away if you told me what you two are up to.”  
“Patience. And what makes you think it’s just Octavia and I working this one. I’m not the only one you should have strapped down”  
Anya raised an eyebrow and rested her chin on her clasped hands, “You had Lex tied up? KINKY!”  
“I am not the one that needs to be taught patience.” Clarke said  
“Oh no. You didn't jack-rabbit-fuck your wife, did you Lexa? You know they never like that.” Raven asked.  
Lexa felt a pang in her crotch, ruined orgasms don't do much to alleviate horniness.  
“We all know that Lexa wouldn't do that...” Anya said.  
“You don't sound so sure of yourself”  
“We grew up living with a paper-thin wall between us... I have heard things...”  
“Now I NEED to hear this!”  
“So do I. I clearly haven't heard enough embarrassing stories about my wife.” Clarke said a particular glint could be seen in her eyes. It reminded Lexa of a look she had seen about half an hour ago before she got tied down on their bed.  
“Oh no...”  
“If you tell me what you heard then I will tell you what just happened 20 minutes ago and just 20 feet away from where we are sitting right now.” Lexa fell back on the couch and put her hands over her face - this torture was worse.

Sometimes setting up unconventional surprises for your wife doesn't pay off in the short term...especially when you enlist the help of her friends.


	2. Knotheads...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya and Lexa are at odds. Clarke is still insistent on getting information about this 'surprise' out of Lexa in any way that she can. This amount of pressure gets to Lexa a little bit; but in the end, Clarke always makes it better. 
> 
> Aka, lots of smut and teasing of every kind.

Both alpha’s square up across the short island bench.

Anya leaned on her arms over the bench, “It's not that weird, Lex.  We aren't related by blood.”

“We grew up together!”

“Since we were like 14.  We were already knotheads by then.  I know you definitely were.”

Raven rolled her back around the corner from the hallway and stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips and that Raven-exclusive smirk, “You just don't want Anya to one-up you at making your wife cum.”.

Anya saw Octavia behind Raven.  Her hands on her hips and shaking her head.  Then Anya saw her smiling too. 

Lexa huffed and pushed her chest out, “Not possible.”

“I bet I can make everyone here cum quicker  _ and harder _ than you can.”

“That’s a bold statement, An.” Raven cocked.

“I already know that I’m the best that ‘Tavia and Ray have had.  They told me THEMSELVES.”

Octavia closed her eyes and leant back on the wall “...her tongue  _ is _  a work of art...” 

“Why are we standing around and talking about this?  The only true way to decide is through an experiment.”

Anya mouthed to Lexa, ‘we will talk about this later’ and added a very obvious wink at the end.  

Lexa felt her cheeks turn warm.

 

“What are we experimenting?!?! Please don’t tell me raven is building one of her _ deadly _ volcanoes in the kitchen sink again!” Clarke called from the front door.

“Food’s here!!!” 

“You know my voice means more than food, O.”

Octavia smiled, “I know...but it is usually a pretty good indicator that good food has just arrived.” Clarke reached to snatch the paper bag back, but Octavia was already skipping towards the couch.  

Movie night usually consisted of Octavia and Raven eating twice their body weight in food and promptly falling into food comas before the second movie even started.  This night, as Clarke could tell, would be no different than any other.

 

The evenings viewing was usually the latest releases that everyone was eager for,  Anya did not seem interested in the gooey sappy crap that was playing out on the screen like Octavia and Clarke were.  Raven was too busy filling her face with caramelised popcorn to catch the wise-cracks. Anya had noticed that Lexa changed her braids ever so slightly, there were less intricate today - simple but still beautiful on her.  Anya reached out and wrapped her hand under and around a few strands of woven braids. Lexa jumped a little, but relaxed into Anya’s gentle caressing of her braids - it wasn't unusual and was a comforting reminder of their youth.  

Anya smiled.  She glanced at Clarke who was happily demolishing a fried chicken leg as she watched TV.  

Anya scooched over, paused behind Lexa and then kept going until she was behind Clarke.  She caught Lexa’s gaze and held it as she pulled Clarke back into her. Clarke was happy to not use her muscles to sit up; she leant back into Anya like it was any other friend.  

 

Lexa glared at Anya’s audacity.  But did not react, knowing that was exactly what Anya wanted.  This was a competition and they both knew it. 

Raven snorted.

Clarke looked at Raven, “What?” she whispered.  Raven silently pointed at the two alphas as she tried to stifle her giggles - she almost fell on Octavia.  Clarke didn’t separate from Anya’s front but based on Lexa’s fixed gaze, tensed jaw and eyes that should have been glowing red...Lexa was feeling particularly territorial.

Clarke smiled at Lexa, “You alright, baby?” Clarke asked as she cocked an eyebrow, “You seem a little flushed...”

Raven snorted, “Her blood flow is definitely working just fine…” Octavia pushed Raven over, “What!?  It is not exactly hard to miss...”

Clarke couldn’t believe that she missed it, a hard-on in sweatpants - even at half-mast - should be hard to miss, “Aw Lexy”.

Now Lexa glared at Clarke, her chest, shoulders and back flexing.  

 

Anya just smiled - mission accomplished - and gently encouraged Clarke to sit upright as she slipped out from behind her and resumed her previous spot...but a few centimetres further away from Lexa.  Any closer and those daggers would surely pierce her. 

Anya needn’t have moved that bit further away.  Lexa dropped down behind Clarke and pulled her wife into her lap.  Anya smirked as her girls settled on either side of her too. 

 

As the movie finished, and cleanup commenced, Lexa disappeared upstairs for a few moments.  Clean-up time was a shared responsibility and Anya was not about to clean up dried caramel popcorn off the bowls alone.  Anya ran up the stairs, skipping two at a time of course, and into the main bedroom to pull the alpha back down the stairs.  

Anya turned around in the doorway and faced back into the hallway away from Lexa “Couldn’t wait to jack it until we left huh?!”

The alpha was caught with their pants down, literally.  

“Fuck off, Anya!” This should have been the ultimate boner killer, but Lexa’s erection kept pulsing against her lower belly, “I’ll be back down in a minute.  Just go!”.

“It only takes you a minute...well...no wonder...”Anya said as she walked back down the hallway.  

Lexa roared and yanked her sweats back on.  She sprinted down the hallway and rebounded off the wall as she turned to fly down the stairs.  She reached the bottom and just about tackled Anya - but she was ready and they both went to the floor.  Anya pinned Lexa and smiled.

“...still a knothead”

“Yeah, she is my knothead!  Please, get off her An.”

 

“What got into you two?”

“Just some alpha-alpha bonding, isn’t that right, Lex?”

Lexa just rolled her eyes and pushed Anya off her; Clarke tipped up onto her tippy toes and kissed Lexa’s cheek - it almost made everything better.    

 

“We better get out of here while both of our Alphas can kinda think straight...” Octavia and Raven herded Anya out the door after giving Clarke a hug.  Clarke leaned against the front door after she closed it, “What was that lex!?”

“Clarke...”

“Sometimes i don’t know what to think.  But clearly you use your knot to think and it has not got a very logical brain.  Anya is your best friend and I am your wife. Do you really think id go and fall into her arms?” Clarke sighed and met Lexa in the middle of the entryway, “You are my strong alpha and you need to start thinking with that beautiful head of yours...okay?”

 

They held each other for a few moments - just listening to the credit music playing on the TV and each other’s breathing.

“Okay...I’ll try harder to remember that.”

“I know Anya can tease you a lot, and tonight she was on fire.  But, I’ll talk to Octavia and see what I can do about it. Okay?”

Lexa nodded and tightened her arms around Clarke’s warm body and breathed the fresh scent of her shampoo in.

 

Clarke and Lexa went to bed and held each other for a while, Lexa’s hard-on had simmered down and Clarke seemed quite happy to lazily caress it in an entirely non-sexual way.  Just feeling the soft skin move. They could hear people on the street outside talking, the occasional gust of wind and the obligatory noisy neighbourhood party coming from the ‘party house’. 

Clarke giggled.

“What?”

“On Tumblr, sometimes you see people writing about chastity.  I was reading one the other day and this omega put her alpha’s cock in a cage...”

Lexa’s eyes widened and she looked at Clarke, “Oh dear...tumblr gives you too many ideas.”

“Just hear me out...they said that their sex life got so much more exciting and primal when the alpha was let out.  Her orgasms got better. The alpha was so much more attentive. If I send it to you on Tumblr, will you read it?”

Lexa huffed but nodded, humouring her wife, “this isn’t another bid to get me to spill the beans?  Is it?!”.

“Of course it is.  Are you sure that this surprise is worth it?”  

 

Lexa dreaded the drive to work tomorrow.  She knew that Anya’s new fixation on getting a rise out of her would not be confined to the privacy of their homes.  

Lexa was right.  

Anya turned up at lunchtime with food - Lexa’s favourite fried rice - and Lexa was conflicted.  Fried rice and teasing...or...no fried rice and delayed teasing. There was no escaping Anya to Lexa decided on fried rice.  

 

“So, did you get to re-solidify your claim on Clarke last night?” Anya wiggled her eyebrows.

Lexa ignored her and shovelled another spoonful of rice into her mouth.

“You didn’t.  Why not?”

“Lex, I did my best to set it all up for you.  You should have absolutely ruined her. I thought for sure that this would end with all of us getting laid.  I did, at least...TWICE!”

Lexa puts her spoon down and sighs, “She ruins me...Clarke ruins me.”

“Like….?”

“Ruined orgasms...she knows that if she keeps me pandering to her like that...that I will cave and tell her.  She knows that O and I are working on a surprise for her-”

“And Clarke doesn’t like surprises.  Right.”

“She doesn’t know that everyone but her is on it. But I’m paying for it.  SHe doesn’t even touch me. She uses a fuckin’ fleshlight. And last night she sent me this story about chastity on Tumblr and... it's terrifying and arousing at the same time.  She is playing with me, Anya!”

Anya doesn’t even try to stifle her laughter.

“How would you feel if you went a week without Octavia or Raven touching you?”

Anya nods, “I understand... we will just have to hurry up with the  _ surprise _ then!”

“...before she puts me in chastity, please.  There is only so much crap I can put up with from you  _ and _ Clarke.”

“Fine, I’ll chat with O after work.”

“I don't think that's quick enough…Clarke just texted me ‘ _ I have an errand to run after work, so can you put dinner on for me?  Enjoy your freedom while you can _ ’”

“It is not my fault that you and your wife are such kinksters, and I know you wouldn't have it any other way.  I know I wouldn’t”

“You...will pay for this, Anya.”

Lexa was dreading the moment she heard Clarke’s car come up the driveway.  It was just so tempting to jack off again and again until she was shooting blanks.  

But, this thought shrunk as much as her cock as she heard the solid thud of the car door and the jingling of keys.  Lexa felt her heart in her throat - her heart was racing.

Lexa looked down at her crotch to wish her cock good luck, “Oh dear...”.  It was growing. 

Lexa tried to look busy.  She was moving the pots and pans around on the stove.  Changing the temperature on the oven and gazing thoughtfully at the veggies in the said oven.  But, she just about tipped the steamer over and nearly lost the spoon in the saucepan.

Clarke stood at the entryway to the kitchen and set a plastic bag down on the floor - it had a light metallic click as it met the tiles.  

Lexa went stiff. “You okay, Lex?”

“Yep!  Everything’s fine.”

Clarke stepped closer to the frantic alpha, “baby...” she wrapped her arms around Lexa’s middle and rested her head in the middle of her back, “How was your day?  You seem a little frazzled.”.

“You need to stop teasing me, Clarke.”

“You need to tell me what is going on with this surprise.”

“It seems we are at an impasse then, Clarke.”  

“Well...If that’s how you wanna play it then, call me down if you want help or when dinner is ready.  I’m gonna go change out of these shoes.”

 

Lexa let all the air out of her lungs as she heard Clarke walk up the steps.  She settled down, and let the food cook away as she gathered herself. It was at times like this when Lexa didn't like that a penis worked on blood flow and blood pressure too, not just arousal.  As much as this chastity thing was arousing...it was equally terrifying and made Lexa too curious for her own good. 

Clarke and Lexa sat down at the dinner table.  Lexa didn’t say much, she looked like a scared puppy trying to not pee inside. 

“Lex, you have nothing to worry about.  You are so tense. Did something happen today?”

“Your text message...”

“Chastity is a huge things baby.  Just like your little session with the fleshlight, although that is less intense.  Chastity has to be negotiated and you know that I wouldn't abuse this just to get information.  But it could be a fun exercise.”

“So the metal clang wasn’t a cage?”

“It was, but it is for experimentation purposes only.  I didn’t have plans for you to wear it tonight when I bought it.”

Lexa relaxed and nodded, that felt better.  Much better. But her shoulders and back hurt from the tenseness.

 

Lexa cooked dinner, so Clarke washed up.  The alpha walked into their bedroom and as if Clarke had known about her curiosity, the shiny metal cage was waiting on a towel.  Lexa knelt beside the bed and took it in her hands. It was cold. Small too. She pulled it apart and looked at each piece more closely...pinching in the seams and joins seemed unlikely but the thought made her cringe a little.  The shaft ‘tube’ was kinda long but wasn’t super wide. 

Lexa stood up, pulled the front of her shorts down and put the shaft piece up alongside her own cock.  Even at a semi...this cage would be too small. 

Lexa sighed, “Having an erection in this would...not be fun...”

“That’s the idea, baby.” 

Lexa dropped the cage on the floor at the intrusion and hurriedly put it back up on the bed.

 

****

 

“Are you sure it's not weird for you and Lexa to be naked in the same room together where sex is involved?”

“We are like best friends.  It’s about as weird as having you and Clarke being naked in this situation.”

“Clarke didn’t grow up with us.”  

“Still, I don’t think Lexa will back down.  I think we both know it’s kind of a competition now.  And Clarke is having too much fun trying to get this out of Lexa, so she just wants to get it over and done with so she can be released.”  

 

****

 

Clarke pulled Lexa’s shirt over her head and tugged her shorts all the way down and did the same with her own.  “Why don’t you lay down, baby. You have had a long day.” Clarke purred, placing a hand on the alpha’s chest and pushing her backwards and down onto the bed.  Lexa felt her cheeks become warm as Clarke’s bright eyes developed a devilish edge. Clarke kissed Lexa deeply but soft and loving. Each caress brought them closer.

Lexa let Clarke move her body any way she liked. 

Clarke straddled Lexa and kissed her wife.  

Aroused, Lexa bucked her hips up against Clarke’s cunt.  Lexa liked the grey undies that Clarke was wearing, but not right now.  Right now, Lexa hated them. 

 

Lexa forced her hands beneath the fabric and grabbed one of Clarke’s butt cheeks with each hand and spread them apart.  Clarke whimpered as Lexa did her own teasing - the omega loved being stretched and spread open like that. Lexa felt Clarke’s nipples grazing along her chest and belly as she worked up and down the alpha’s body; peppering kisses in every line between rippling muscles.  And teasing a very hard muscle at Lexa’s crotch with her own.

 

Lexa pulled her feet underneath herself, pushed up and flipped them so she was on top now.  

“You have done enough teasing, my little omega.” she rasped, “You are MINE now.”

Clarke arched her back off the bed and tried to push her clit towards the friction that she hoped Lexa would provide.  

 

Lexa kissed between Clarke’s breasts, and usually, the alpha would take her time and worship Clarke in exactly the way she knew Clarke liked it.  Today, was not one of those days. Lexa knew what Clarke wanted. The pleasure of the rawest kind. Now. 

 

Lexa could feel the warm dampness of Clarke’s cunt at her fingertips and pressed softly.  Her touch made Clarke breathe out in a high pitch. She pushed against Lexa’s fingertips, but Clarke would never beg.  She didn’t have to. Lexa was eager to please. The alpha did away with Clarke’s undies and put the omega’s thighs to the side of her arms.  

 

Next, Lexa did something that made Clarke’s cheeks and ears burn bright red; it made Clarke clench her cunt too.  The alpha took both hands and spread Clarke’s cunt wide from clit to opening with her fingers; she blew gently and it sucked all the air from her lover’s lungs.  Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke’s clit gently before spreading some of her slick wetness around; dipping her fingers into the omega’s warmth just deep enough for it to feel nice before retracting and spreading again.  Lexa didn’t avoid the omega’s clit completely, but only brushed it sparingly with a tender fingertip or breath of air. 

 

The omega pushed her fingertips through Lexa’s hair, over her scalp and tightened her hand around a cluster of braids.  She tried to pull Lexa’s head forward and make contact with her clit; Clarke demanded more. 

“You want more?”

Clarke whined and nodded her head as she fell back down on the bed.

“Needy little thing, aren’t you?  Imagine how you would be if I did the things that you do to me to you...”

Clarke groaned, “Please, my alpha.”

 

Thoughts about what it would be like to torture her omega had left Lexa’s mind.  She tested the waters with a soft tongue-tip travelling up and down Clarke’s cunt; just grazing the soft and slick skin and topping it off with a solid flick to Clarke’s clit that made her legs spasm around Lexa’s body.  The magnitude of those muscle spasms told Lexa that the omega was ready. Lexa shifted forward and took Clarke’s clit between her lips and sucked firmly as she kept the omega spread out. The rippling of Clarke’s muscles intensified; she bucked against Lexa’s face as she chased more pleasure, more friction and ultimately orgasm.  The stretch added a wonderful depth to the sensations - mentally and physically. 

Clarke tightened her core muscles, it helped the pleasurable touches bloom.  

 

Lexa’s tongue was so soft and warm as it rubbed back and forth over the hood of the omega’s clit.  The occasional hard flick kept Clarke in tune to everything and prevented the pleasure from mellowing; Clarke turned her head to the side and pressed her eyes shut tighter.  

“...inside...” Clarke breathed “...please…”

 

Lexa changed the position of her hands and stopped spreading Clarke’s cunt out; one hand on her lower belly, pressing gently as the omega’s core tightened and released rhythmically.  The other hand moved to gather some of Clarke’s cum on her fingertips. Functional but also pleasurable. With each passing touch and gentle but shallow push inside her cunt, Clarke sighed further into her lover’s touches.  

Once inside, Lexa didn’t move much.  She kept the focus on the firm sucking of Clarke’s clit and with each tightening she felt around her fingers the clit between her lips would twitch.  Lexa sucked harder, not letting that clit leave her mouth until she was well and truly done. 

 

Clarke arched her back into Lexa’s touch and moaned softly in time with each wave of her alpha’s efforts on her clit.  

 

Lexa pressed two fingertips into Clarke’s g-spot; just enough pressure for Clarke’s bucking movements to give pleasure.  She wanted to, but couldn’t, smile as Clarke’s bucking and moans became less rhythmic and needier. There was less of a pattern to Clarke's movements now, so Lexa kept her rhythm and consistent sucking of Clarke’s clit.  She was determined to pull that orgasm out of Clarke’s body. 

 

She could feel her tongue want to stop, but the way Clarke was biting her lip made the alpha push forward and go a little bit harder with her touch.  And that was it. Clarke’s body went mostly rigid, except for little bucks and twitches. Her mouth opened and eyes closed tightly. The omega’s moans turned to a whine as Lexa kept the pressure up through her orgasm.  

 

Only after Clarke’s body fell back into the mattress did Lexa feel the pulses of her cock.  It felt so good. Lexa pressed her cock between her lower belly and the mattress as she felt some strong twitches...and the wetness.  The wetness that was not Clarke’s. Lexa had been grinding against the mattress as she brought her omega to orgasm and now had one of her own after Clarke had finished.  

Lexa growled.  

Clarke pushed herself up on her elbows, curious, “What” she said.  Clarke was still very much enjoying the post-orgasm bliss. 

“I came”

“On our fresh sheets?” Clarke asked, more pointedly this time.

Lexa nodded.

“From eating me out?”

Lexa nodded, again.

“Without touch at all?”

“I was grinding a little.  I’m sorry that I got our sheets dirty.  I’ll put new ones on while you shower and then I’ll join you.”

“Cuddles first, please”

“Always”

 

*****

 

“There’s my little alpha.”

“I’m not sure alpha is so fitting right now, Clarke.” Lexa laughed, “I did just cum on our sheets like a knothead.”

“You are my knothead then.  But my alpha too.”

Clarke pressed a kiss to Lexa’s shoulder as the alpha stepped into the stream of water and started lathering up her back and sides. 

“I’m sorry that you didn’t get to be touched, tonight.  I might as well have caged you.” Clarke said with a wink and teasing graze across the front of Lexa’s crotch. 

“I enjoyed myself - you of all people should know that sex isn’t about orgasms for me.  Besides, I enjoy giving you your orgasms...”

 

Lexa turned around and let the water wash the suds off her back.  The warm water passed over the pair as they held each other; Clarke reached around and grabbed Lexa’s firm ass, “What an ass”

“In the best way, I hope, Clarke.”

“Be even better if you just told me what you and Octavia are up to...”

“You are not going to let that go, are you, Clarke?”

Clarke shook her head against Lexa’s chest, “Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I was going to write a second chapter like this, but here it is. :)


	3. It isn't always about winning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan finally unveils with a twist that Lexa didnt see coming. And Clarke gets what she wanted.

 

“Well, Lexa.” Anya says, locking eyes with the other alpha, “Are you ready to have sex with your friends?”

“Am i ready to end the suffering that keeping this hidden from Clarke this has caused, yes!  But...we seem to have left out one tiny detail...how do we get Clarke to this headspace?”

Raven scoffed, “That isn’t an issue.  Got that crap under control, trust me!”

“I don’t know if i do...”

Everyone except Lexa, laughed. 

Anya tapped on the door behind her, “Clarke!  Get that glorious ass out here!”

 

Lexa felt her cheeks and ears heat up like a wildfire.  She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out...except a squeak.  

Then Clarke appeared.  Dressed in all black simple lingerie - it was the set that they had bought for their 3rd anniversary.  

“Hi, baby.” Clarke said, walking up to be parallel and facing Lexa.

“Hi...What…???”

Everyone except Lexa, laughed...again.

 

“We are all surprised that you lasted this long without snapping.  Clarke had her hand wrapped around-” Raven pushed Octavia.

“Teasing is my forte, O!”

Anya rolled her eyes at those two, “Clarke was in on this the whole time.  Clarke found all the bookmarks for the fanfiction you read...”

“And I didnt realise how damn kinky you were, or wanted to be.  All these stories about groups of friends fucking, sex dungeons and all that stuff.  I wanted to get that ball rolling, but safely. And what better way than to replicate some of those stories in our own bedroom.  I know you liked it, so here we are.”

 

“We are bringing you out of your shell, Lex.”

“Raven, Anya and I are kinky as hell.  Hence the duffel bags” Octavia said, motioning to the bags on the couch.  Lexa’s eyes lingered on the open zips on the bags, trying to catch a glimpse of their contents.

Then Anya flipped the bags over and emptied them onto the couch.  It was a pile of leather straps, shiny buckles, coloured dicks, bottles.  Looking closer, Lexa saw butt plugs, vibrators and cock rings too. 

All things that she recognised from their appearances in fanfiction.  

 

Clarke closed the gap between herself and Lexa with a single step and placed her hands on her alpha’s shoulders to pull her in for a kiss.  Their lips met and Lexa became oblivious to the bodies moving around them. 

 

Lexa whimpered into Clarke’s soft lips; she could feel Clarke smiling.  The heat was still lingering in her ears, but it was more pleasant now.

 

Anya stepped up behind Lexa and grabbed her hips, slowly dragging all three of them backwards towards the larger of the two couches.  Anya stepped out to the side and with a nudge from one of Clarke’s knees, she dropped to the couch. She looked up at Clarke and Anya but she could feel Raven and Octavia behind the couch. 

“I don’t know how you guys got this around me...”

“Because you were too busy wrestling with me and trying to make sure Clarke didn’t find out.” 

“So-”

“So me torturing you was all for fun?  Yep.” Clarke said, smiling and taking Lexa’s hands in hers.  Clarke gripped Lexa’s hands tightly and Lexa furrowed her brows; Anya and Octavia slapped leather cuffs around her wrists before Lexa could tig her hands back to her chest.  Clarke’s smile widened and became devilish. 

“Lexa, you are such a fucking bottom!”  Raven said, pushing her hands over Lexa’s shoulders and kneading gently, “Relax.  We know you want this”.

Lexa closed her eyes and sighed, she smiled a little too.  

Clarke came down to her level, “Do you want to pick your safewords?” 

Lexa nodded, “Standard ones we use?  Green, yellow and red?” 

“Fair enough.”

 

*

 

Anya stands back and admires Octavia’s handiwork with the cuff-rope combo that looped around the bed frame.  

Clarke brings her closed fist to her mouth and bites down gently, “Damn she looks good.”  Clarke looks back and forth between the three women at her side.

“There is only one thing a little off...”

“Who forgot to relieve Lexa of her jocks?”

Raven and Octavia spluttered something about it not really being their place to do that kind of thing; Clarke sighs and smiles, “From all that stuff Lexa reads, i can tell you that it is exactly your place.  Go on.”

 

Lexa pushes her head back into the mattress and groans.  First of contentedness as two beautiful women move around her and remove her undies.  Then of absolute need as she gets distracted by Clarke kissing Anya right at the foot of the bed.  

Lexa tests the restraints and lurches upwards, trying to get to Clarke.  She can see Clarke and Anya smiling as they deepen the kiss. Their hands wander over each other slowly, as if they are mapping each other’s body; Octavia and Raven mirror those touches on Lexa’s body where they can and it only winds Lexa’s up further.  Accidental or non-accidental touches, it doesn’t matter because with each brush of smooth skin against her shaft Lexa grows harder until her cock and entire body feels so heavy with desire. 

 

Octavia and Raven swap with Anya.  

Lexa looks up at Anya’s dark brown gaze and instantly feels so small and vulnerable, but she holds that gaze.  

“You have a feisty bottom here, Clarke.  You could almost mistake this alpha for a top.”

Lexa growled and Anya repeated, “...almost...” as she just rested a piece of fabric over the alpha’s eyes.  It was just enough to obstruct her view.

Anya knelt between Lexa’s tied up legs and poured a glob of lube onto her hand, “I’m going to touch you now, be quiet.”

The coolness of the lube drew all the air from her lungs.  Lexa’s body surged with each bob and twist of Anya’s hands as they moved up and down the top half of her shaft.  All that attention was focussed on the most sensitive areas. The wet sounds coming from her crotch made Lexa’s body warm - her precum mixed with the lube when Anya didn’t take on the responsibility of trying to ruin Lexa as she sucked the precum from the tip of her cock.  

Lexa couldn’t help it, a guttural moan escaped her lips.  

She instantly regretted it.  

Anya retracted her hands completely.  

“Clarke, come over here.”

 

Clarke followed Anya’s directions and walked on all fours up Lexa’s body.  

 

Lexa felt clarke’s breasts brush past her cock, then her nipples grazing against her own chest and moving further forward.  Clarke kept moving forward until Anya grabbed her hips, stopping her. 

Lexa knew exactly what was above her as a warm drop landed on the tip of her nose.  Clarke’s cunt was just above her mouth. Lexa tilted her head back and pulled against the restraints as she stretched her tone out to meet Clarke’s cunt.  

Clarke sank down just a little to meet Lexa’s soft but insisting tongue.  

 

Lexa forced her tongue between the lips of Clarke’s cunt and pressed against her clit.  The first whimper spurred Lexa to press harder and make little circles. A hand around her cock spurred her on harder until the restraints creaked against the bed frame.  

 

The hand left her cock and her blindfold was removed.  

Lexa relished the sight of her lover’s cunt above her face, and her cock jumped at what was behind it.  Anya’s cock. 

 

“Watch and learn, Lex.” Anya taunted.

Lexa couldn’t tell what else was going on around her, but the moans and movement of the mattress said everyone was being pleased in one way or another.  

She watched Anya’s cock disappear into Clarke’s cunt.  Each thrust ended with a wet slap that made Lexa grow more needy - those were the sounds that she heard when she was rawing her wife.  

The alpha’s tempo increased and Clarke’s moans recessed into whimpers and heavy breathing while Lexa couldn’t and wouldnt take her eyes off the sight in front of her.  A new hand came into the mix and began rubbing Clarke’s clit. 

 

Lexa’s whole body was on fire.  Her cock was throbbing in time with her heart.  Her body ached to fuck and knot her wife. Her mind was telling her that she was loving the sight of her wife being nailed by her best friend and her clit being worshipped by Clarke’s friends. 

 

Clarke’s engorged clit lapped up each circle and flick as her cunt was stretched taut by Anya’s cock.  Her core clamped down tighter with each thrust. Her friend’s hands were all over her body. Her orgasm ripped through her and just kept going with each thrust of Anya’s cock.  Her senses were overwhelmed with touch and she would not have it any other way

Lexa whimpered as she saw Anya’s glistening cock withdraw from Clarke’s cunt.  THe omega’s slick covered the alpha’s cock and connected them in three little strings until Anya pushed Clarke’s hips forward.  

 

Lexa saw Anya’s fiery gaze and then a bulbous head pressing at her own lips.  Lexa opened her mouth and relaxed as Anya pushed down. Her tempo slowed but was still quick.  Five pumps and Anya was spilling her seed into Lexa’s mouth; some came out the sides of her mouth but Lexa tried to keep it all in...Octavia and Raven cleaned up the rest. 

Anya stepped back to clean up.

 

Octavia and Raven released Lexa from the cuffs.  She leaped from the bed, her cock bowed and precum nearly streamed from the tip.  A few long drops reached the floor. 

 

“There you go, Clarke.  Lexa is well and truly ready to come out of her shell now!”

“I think Lexa is ready to absolutely raw you now.”

“Have fun!!”

Anya scurried over and slapped Lexa on the ass before turning quickly and heading out the door.

“I’ll get you for this, Anya!!!”

“I fucking hope so!!!”

With that, Octavia and Raven closed the door and went downstairs. 

 

There was going to be a time and a place for getting back at Anya.  Right now was not that time, now was the time to reaffirm a claim on her omega.  

 

Clarke assumed the position.  Arched back, knees spread wide and the appropriate but wiggle.  Her cunt was displayed for Lexa to see; pink flesh and dribbles of her cum made Clarke’s cunt shine.  

 

Lexa’s cock twitched at Clarke’s display and she leaped forward.  Lexa mounted Clarke like a wolf would mount his bitch. She thrust into Clarke’s cunt in one swift motion and leaned forward to the omegas neck to take some soft skin between her teeth.  Each thrust ended with a satisfying wet sound which just made Lexa’s fingertips dig deeper into the soft flesh of Clarke’s hip. 

 

Lexa’s mind wandered for a moment.  She imagined Anya stepping up behind her and taking her ass.  She grunted and ended that thought for now. 

 

Clarke’s moans drove Lexa forward harder.  Clarke sunk to her elbows and widened her whole stance to support herself and the strength of Lexa’s thrusts.  Clarke buried her face in the mattress. 

 

Her whole body quivered as she felt the familiar widening at the base of Lexa’s cock grow with each thrust.  She tilted her ass more and gave no effort to stifle her moans. Their combined wetness and precum began to dribble faster down their thighs.  

  
Lexa removed one hand from Clarke’s hips and used it to flick her clit.  Clarke’s knees almost slid out from underneath her completely as her body shook from this second orgasm.  Lexa’s knot pushed insistently at her opening, Lexa grunted with each thrust as she fought to sink that knot inside her omega.  Clarke’s orgasm began to taper off and her relaxing muscles finally took her in. 

The fit was snug as always and Lexa’s seed poured inside Clarke.  Lexa whimpered softly but her grip on Clarke’s neck stayed just as firm.  Clarke didn’t move; she allowed herself to feel the weight of her alpha’s body on her back, the fullness inside her cunt and Lexa’s breath on her cheek.  

“That’s my alpha.” she breathed, smiling.

 

****

 

Lexa looked over to Clarke, just as out of breath as she was, “You could have just asked me...i thought you enjoyed topping, so i let you.”

Clarke smiled and looked Lexa in the eye, “I do, so much!  But that fanfiction gave me ideas...and I wanted to make some of those fantasies come true for you in the process of showing you that this is what i want too.”

Lexa rolled her eyes, “You and your schemes...”

“You love them.  There will be more to come too!” Clarke said, that devilish smile making one last appearance before Clarke disappeared into the bathroom.

“Wait?!  You mean this isn’t over?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably do some little ficlets in this series (aka - just another excuse for more porn)

**Author's Note:**

> Been writing fics for years - but after a long hiatus, I am back with smut for all XD. 
> 
> Kudos and constructive criticism are always welcome. 
> 
> Always happy to take requests too.
> 
> Alex :)


End file.
